Aspects of the present disclosure relate to workload balancing; more particular aspects relate to balancing a storage environment using an object service workload balancing. Object service workload balancing may employ a storlet infrastructure for leveraging node computational categories, past performance, and security records for the processing of a computational algorithm.
Object service storage environments allow for addressing and processing discrete units of data, called objects. One or more objects may be stored within a storage pool, and may be accessed via a unique identifier (unique ID or unique NAME) that allows an end user to retrieve the objects. The objects may be retrieved and read by the end user.